1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operation device of a clutch master cylinder for controlling an oil pressure clutch interposed in the power system of a motor cycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operation device of a clutch master cylinder of the type in which a piston operating arm of a clutch lever pushes a piston of a clutch master cylinder when the clutch lever pivotally supported by a lever holder is rotated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operation device of a clutch master cylinder in accordance with the prior art has a construction in which the tip of a piston operating arm of a clutch lever is brought into contact with the rear end of a piston of a clutch master cylinder so as to directly push the piston. According to this construction, the piston causes linear motion whereas the tip of the piston operating arm causes arcuate motion and moreover, the rotating stroke of the clutch lever is by far greater than that of a brake lever. For these reasons, great friction occurs between the piston operating arm and the piston during rotation of the clutch lever thus making the rotating operation of the clutch lever difficult.